The Youngest One
by 88Cupid'sChokehold88
Summary: Leto is tired of having spent the last few millennia childless and alone. She wants another baby; the only problem is she's still in love with Zeus and wants it to be his. Aided by some friendly gods, she becomes Sally Jackson, mother of the youngest god, Perseus Jackson.
1. The Plan

**I've decided to write another story. The summary makes it seem like this is all about Sally, but it's not. Most of this story will be about Percy growing up as a young god and the trials he'll face.**

* * *

As she walked down the streets of New York, Leto sighed and stuffed her hands into her pockets. Because of Hera, she wasn't able to see her children, Artemis and Apollo, and it pained her. Although she was comforted by the fact that they had become Olympian gods, and no one would dare touch them, she felt incomplete.

She never got to take care of the twins because they had grown up so quickly. For the gods sake, Artemis helped her give birth to Apollo. She didn't feel like a mother.

Leto stepped into a candy shop and bought some candy; while she was there she saw a small family. The couple was extremely young, but looked to be in love. The girl was heavily pregnant and look tired, but happy.

 _A girl,_ Leto thought. _She's going to have a baby girl._ Her eyes brightened. That's it. I'm going to have a baby. She giggled a little and quickly left the shop. Out loud she whispered, "I need to contact Aphrodite."

* * *

Once she was in Aphrodite's temple, her nose and eyes were assaulted. Everything was pink and red. Different types of perfume and cologne diffused throughout the whole area coming from a central room. Leto strolled into the room calling the love goddess' name.

"Hello, Leto," A response came from behind her, causing her to jump in fright. "What are you doing here?"

Aphrodite certainly deserved the title of goddess of beauty; she was absolutely stunning. Despite the fact that Aphrodite constantly changes her looks based on whomever sees her and what they find attractive at that time, she always looks the same to Leto. Silky black hair and electric blue eyes- the characteristics of Zeus, her one true love- the father of her children.

She spun around to face the goddess, Leto opened her mouth to began to speak, "Well-"

"Come," Aphrodite dragged her over and pulled her down onto a couch. "Do you want some tea?" She asked popping the tea into existence. "It's green tea; it'll help with facial blemishes." Leto grabbed a cup and took a sip; afterwards, she placed it onto the coffee table in front of them. Aphrodite smiled at her then placed Leto's hand inside both of hers. "Now that we're situated, how can I help you?"

Leto blushed then continued on with what she had started before, "I'm just going to come right out and say it: I want a baby."

Aphrodite blinked, "Well. Okay? I'm not sure how you want me to help. You know how to get one; you've had two."

Leto took her other hand and placed it on top of Aphrodite's. "That's my problem. I never got to raise my babies. I don't feel like a mother; I don't feel complete. I need your help."

"So if you just want a baby, go find a mortal, and have a baby."

"It's not that easy. I don't want a relationship. All I want is a baby, one that I can care for and raise." Leto hoped that Aphrodite got her hint.

Aphrodite's eyes glinted and she clasped her hands to her face in shock, "You want to have a god? You want to have a little baby god?"

Leto laughed. "Yes! But I only love one, and he's married to crazy Hera."

The other woman jumped up. "Hera is a problem, but Zeus cheats on her all the time with mortals. You shouldn't be any different. In fact, he has two children right now from the same woman. Get this- the oldest one, Thalia is five years old and from his Greek aspect, while Jason is two years old and from his Roman aspect." She gained a sheepish expression, "Oh wait. I didn't mean to offend you."

Leto smiled sadly, "It's fine. I guess he still gets around." After a moment of quiet reflection Leto reacts to Aphrodite's comments, "I am different because two of my children are on the Olympian council, I technically don't exist anymore, and I'm me." Leto dumped her head into her chest.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, "Don't worry. We can fix all of your problems. Well, not the Artemis and Apollo one because you know why. We just have to make you appear mortal so that you two can get it on."

"And how do we do that?" Leto questioned.

Aphrodite exhaled, "As much as I don't want to admit it, we'll need the help of Miss. Smarty-pants herself."

"You don't mean-? She's Zeus's right hand. She'll immediately tell him if she smells something fishy!" Leto exclaimed.

"And that's why we'll just tell her the truth and hope for the best." Aphrodite looked determined, "We're going to get you that baby."

* * *

The two goddesses arrived at Athena's temple a short time after their discussion in Aphrodite's temple.

"Do we knock?" Leto asked. Aphrodite shook her head and walked straight into the temple.

"Athena!" She yelled. "I have something interesting for you to do!"

While Aphrodite searched for the other goddess, Leto wandered off into the temple. She came across a huge room- a library by the appearance of it- and stepped inside. The shelves were twenty feet tall and stocked full with all different types of books. There were different sections ranging from 'The History of Battle Tactics' to 'Titans, Primordials, and Monsters', to even 'The Genius' Guide to gods and goddesses'.

"Impressive right?" Aphrodite steps into the room with Athena by her side. She continues, "I mean how could one use this entire space as a shelter for books?"

Athena ignored her and walked over to Leto, "I see that you haven't faded." She raises an eyebrow, "Interesting. Aphrodite has told me of your desire, and I've decided to help you."

"Really?" Leto blurted out in excitement. "You'd help me?" Her face eyebrows furrowed and her eyes squinted, "What's the condition?"

"I do not have one as of right now. You will just owe me a favor later." Leto did not take the time to consider the consequences and squealed in excitement- Aphrodite joined her.

"Enough of that. I've found a way to make you appear mortal to Zeus, but keep most of your powers. The problem that you face is that you are a titan; you have a powerful aura. Aphrodite will bless you so that you appear mortal, this will take away a little bit of your power, but you'll regain it when the baby is born."

"This sounds good. A perfect plan; let's do it right now!" Aphrodite said as she pointed at Leto.

"Wait." Athena stopped her. "I haven't told you everything. Since you're a deity, you will always be able to see through the mist, and normally only a select few mortals can. So, you have to pretend to be a descendant of another god. It has to be one of the big three because they are the strongest of us. I assume that you will choose Poseidon."

"Don't you think that we're including too many people?" Leto asked worriedly.

"Only those that are necessary," Athena responded.

"How are we supposed to contact Poseidon? We can't enter a god's domain without their permission and there isn't a council meeting any time soon," Leto pondered.

All three women began to think.

"Why don't we just call him?" Aphrodite asked confused.

"Call him?" Both Leto and Athena asked in return. "He has a phone? And you have his phone number?"

Aphrodite chuckled. "I have all the gods' phone numbers." She took out her phone and dialed Poseidon. "Hello, Poseidon. How are you? Good? That's great. I'm going to need you to come to Athena's temple. Look- I know- just get here now!" She hung up frustrated and glanced at Athena. "He really doesn't like you."

* * *

The goddesses had moved to Athena's living room and were sitting quietly waiting for Poseidon to appear. After about ten minutes had passed a man dressed in a hawaiian shirt and cargo pants strolled into the room.

"I'm here," He grunted. "What do you want?" Looking at all of the women in the room he gave out a small yelp. "Leto!"

Aphrodite sighed. "Yes. She's still here; she never faded. Blah, blah, blah. You need to bless her."

Athena explained the whole situation to the god.

Poseidon blinked then said, "Let me get his straight. Leto wants to become human-"

Leto interrupted him, "Partially human."

He started up again, "Partially human to have a baby with Zeus? And I need to bless her so that he won't question why she can see through the mist? Is that right?"

The women nodded and looked at him expectantly. He shaked his head quickly and gave an affirmative no.

"C'mon you guys. Think. Why would I help create another spawn of Zeus?"

Athena answered him, "I know you have kelp-for-brains, but I'm going to dumb it down for you- again. The child would be a god, and us gods don't normally recognize familial relations. If that doesn't sway you, the godling would be partially yours."

"Mine?" He asked. All the women nodded. "Alright," he agreed. "But I get to play the fatherly role because I wouldn't be breaking the ancient laws."

They all turned to Leto. "That's great!" She said, excited her dream was coming true. "The baby will need a father-figure."

And with that that Aphrodite and Poseidon each blasted Leto with their power. Rays of blue, green, pink, and red hit her causing her to pass out.

"I'll move her onto the couch," Poseidon offered. Once that was done he asked, "What now?"

Athena sat down in an arm chair and flashed a book into her lap, "Now we wait."

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Leto began to awake. Poseidon was snoring in a chair, and Aphrodite was texting one of her new beaus. Athena had already finished her first book, and was in the middle of her third.

"Did it work?" Leto asked groggily.

Aphrodite glanced up at her and her eyes widened. "Aahh!" She screamed, startling Poseidon who fell off of his chair.

"Ow." He groaned. "Is she up?"

Athena gave a slight smile, "It seems that we were successful in our work. What is your new alias?"

Leto grinned then answered, "Sally Jackson."

* * *

 **That's it! I hope y'all like it! :)**


	2. Sweet on America

**Okay guys, here's the second you for all of the review, favorites, and alerts. To those few who favorited me as an author or alerted me; you're awesome! I'm glad so many of you liked it! :)**

 **NightOwl95: Thanks! Here it is!**

 **CH40T1C: I'm glad you do! I plan for the story to be chronological until Sally winds up pregnant. I'll skip the pregnancy. She'll give birth and the story should be linear again starting there. I do want to follow the books though, so hopefully that'll happen!**

 **guest: I couldn't even explain to you how I got this idea; my brain works in mysterious ways. I'm happy you enjoyed it!**

* * *

 _This is...different._ Leto thought as she wandered around her new apartment. Athena had arranged a two bedroom apartment that overlooked 34th street for her and her future child. 'It's family appropriate' she had said. The apartment was significantly more luxurious than her normal, cozy cave in Delos. It was completely furnished, the fridge was full to the brim, and the rent was paid in advance for fifteen years.

After examining everything her new home had to offer, Leto questioned herself, "Now what?" Just as she was about to lounged on her couch she got a text.

 **Aphrodite:**

 **Now you go out into the world and fall in love all over again!**

How did she know I said that? Leto thought.

 **Aphrodite:**

 **Are you wondering how I know you said that? It's because we set up cameras in your apartment. Don't worry; there's not one in your bedroom. ;)**

Leto scrunched her face and hurriedly responded to the goddess.

 **Leto:**

 **First of all, that's really creepy. And second, how am I supposed to get Zeus attracted to me?**

After less than half of a second her phone vibrated.

 **Aphrodite:**

 **He's already attracted to you. You had kids with him. Duh.**

Leto rolled her eyes. Of course Aphrodite would assume that everything would be just like it was before the twins were born. As she was typing a response back to Aphrodite, Athena texts her.

 **Athena:**

 **You should go out and find a job. Live as a mortal for a while and eventually, Zeus will find you.**

Leto furrowed her eyebrows. Why would she need a job? She was automatically rich from being a deity.

 **Leto:**

 **Wait. I'm rich. Why do I need a job?**

Poseidon answered her instead of Athena.

P **oseidon:**

 **You're the one who wanted to be mortal. Mortals have jobs; therefore, you have to have a job too.**

Leto became annoyed, "Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite; come here!" she yelled. The three gods popped into her living room and stared at her. She turned to Poseidon who had retreated into the kitchen and was rummaging through her refrigerator. "How did you know what I asked Athena in a text?"

His eyes widened as he ate some string cheese. Slowly pulling a strip off of the cheese, he answered her, "It's a group text. We can all see what we text each other." He dangled the string in front of his mouth and lowered it in.

Leto gawked at her friends. "And you guys didn't think to tell me that?"

Athena, who had popped another book into existence, scoffed. Leto was affronted.

Aphrodite explained, "We assumed you'd figure it out by yourself. You did. Congratulations!" She smiled brightly toward the end.

"Whatever," Leto said. "Now help me figure out what kind of job I should have."

They all gathered around Leto as a laptop appeared in her lap.

"You should google 'I need a job' and see what comes up," Poseidon advised, pulling another string from the stick.

"Do not do that; that's idiotic," Athena warned.

"I am not idiotic," Poseidon glared at the wisdom goddess.

Athena rolled her eyes. She turned her head and looked at both Aphrodite and Leto, Athena widened her eyes, "Did I say he was an idiot?" Aphrodite shook her head and Leto sighed, _here they go again_. "No. I didn't; although I if I was going to be mean to him, I'd call him a whole lot worse than an idiot."

Poseidon's eye twitched, "So now you're talking about me like I'm not here. You're such a-"

Leto interrupted him, "Enough of that- how about we-"

Athena stood up and crossed her arms. "I'm such a what, barnacle beard? Such a what?"

Aphrodite exclaimed, "If all that you two are going to do is argue, then you can take it to the bedroom. Your hate sex would be amazing!"

Athena and Poseidon both gained disgusted expressions, "Ew!" They both frowned.

"That's what I thought. Now sit down, Athena." Aphrodite felt accomplished. She stole the laptop away from Leto and said, "I think you should work as a salesperson at Macy's. You'll get a discount on all of their clothes, and you'll be able to smell all of the perfume."

"You know what, Aphy, I don't think I'll do that." Leto responded as she gently tore the computer away from Aphrodite.

"Here, Leto." Athena slid the laptop into her own lap and, after a quick search, lifted her pointer finger into the air. "A nice, sensible job at a library is open at a well-respected elementary school. It's perfect!" She looked almost as excited as she was when Einstein figured out his theory of relativity.

"I don't think that I'd like that job. " Leto said. "Not that libraries are boring or anything like that."

"It's okay," Athena responded, slightly rejected. "Not everyone can appreciate the greatness that is an exceptional book."

Poseidon, who had resorted to biting chunks out of the cheese stick, muttered, "Let me try." After five minutes he proclaimed, "Here! I've got it!" He shoved the computer into Leto's face and grinned excitedly.

Leto was confused. "You want me to work in a candy shop?" She recognized the shop and realized that it was the same store where she realized she wanted a baby. _This must be fate,_ she thought. _There was no way that Poseidon knew that this was_ the _store._

The other two women glanced at the screen.

"It's cute," Aphrodite gushed.

"I still think working as a librarian at Yancy Academy would be better," Athena grumbled. "But, this seems to fit you."

* * *

"First day on the job," Leto whispered to herself as she stood outside the shop, officially named _'Sweet on America'_. She reached for the on the door, and immediately pulled her hand back. "Why am I so nervous? It's as if I'm not secretly a titaness whose undercover as a mortal because she wants a baby." She glances around to see if anyone heard what she said. She gave a sigh, "Thank the gods."

"What was that?" She looked up. A young man around the age of twenty-seven was behind her; he smiled.

"Oh," she blushed. "Umm. Nothing. I didn't say anything!"

"Okay then." He continued to smile, and walked around her. He opened the door and gestured with his arm. "After you."

"Thanks," Leto said softly. As she stepped inside she was hit with the incredible waft of sweet candy. _I could get used to this_ , she thought.

"So, what brings you to _'Sweet on America'_?" The man asked as he walked in behind her.

Slightly jumping, Leto answered, "I just got a job here. You?"

"I was on my way to the empire state building when saw your beautiful face, so I wanted to get to know you." He gave a charming grin.

Leto blushed again. This must be Zeus, she thought excitedly. That was fast. "That's awfully kind of you."

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get to work. Can I call you later?" He asked, taking out his phone.

Leto hurriedly got out hers too. "Sure!" The two switched phones and then gave them back.

"Alright-" he glanced down at his phone. "Sally Jackson. I'll call you later." He left the store. Leto looked to see what his name was. "Hmm, Xander Olympiad." She grinned. "That's definitely Zeus." During her mental celebration her phone vibrated.

 **Aphrodite:**

 **Step one complete! Zeus just showed up-late might I add- to the council meeting. He seemed awfully happy… ;) I'm almost an aunt. Yay!**

* * *

 **Done! I hope y'all like it! I do. While writing this I got inspiration bubblesx10. This story is going to be amazing!**


	3. The Graces

**Modern Demigod Hero: Here it is; I hope you like it. :)**

 **NightOwl95: That makes me happy!**

 **CH40T1C: Thanks; that means a lot.**

 **Cassy daughter of the Moon: Thank you! Here you go!**

 **Thank you for all of the review, favorites, and alerts. As of right now I haven't even written the story; let's hope it's good!**

* * *

Zeus smirked to himself as he sauntered away from the beautiful young woman, Sally Jackson. It had been a while since his conquest with Beryl Grace. She was sexy as tartarus, but turned as crazy as May Castellan when he had to leave her. She could not understand that as a god, _king_ of the gods, that he had responsibilities that did not consist of spending every little second of his time with her.

The only slightly enjoyable part of being with Beryl, besides the physical aspect of their relationship, was their children, Thalia and Jason. Those two were adorable, and this meant a lot coming from him. Thalia would run around the modest, two-story house and shock her brother who would giggle back at her and begin to float.

This was why he had to stop visiting them. The two were coming into their powers, and him being in their lives only advanced the process. Thalia was becoming so strong that she had already started attracting monsters, which caused Zeus a Hades of a headache. Not to mention the biggest issue-the Great Prophecy; Zeus never wanted his siblings to go against him, but if there ever was a time when he didn't mind, it'd be then. He didn't want his children's soul to be reaped by a cursed blade. He'd much rather it be Poseidon's.

The god decided to take the scenic route to Olympus, strolling down the streets of New York. _What does it matter if I'm late for the council meeting,_ he thought. _I'm the king of the gods. Everyone else is simply early._

He passed a man holding hands with a young girl. She had a crown on that said 'BIRTHDAY GIRL!'. Zeus gave a slight smile as he reminisced about Thalia's fourth birthday- the last time he saw his demigod children.

* * *

"Dad! Dad! Look!" A black haired girl ran into his arms, her electric blue eyes sparkling. She was holding onto a plug. Zeus wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tightly. She fought her way out of his arms and pulled him over to an electric socket; she placed the plug about three feet away from the socket and stared at it. Slowly raising her finger, she squinted her eyes and made grunting noises. "I've got it," she said panting.

Zeus raised his eyebrow and asked, "What are you trying to do?"

"You'll find out, dad. Just be patient. Gosh." Zeus was taken aback; his four year old daughter just sassed him.

"Well, Miss. Grace," he started. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up into the air, breaking her concentration. He pulled her shirt up and blew bubbles into her stomach. She screeched in laughter. "That is not the way we speak to our fathers; even if it's our birthdays."

Thalia's face had turned red from exertion, "Okay dad. Stop!" Zeus loosened his grip on her and she slid out of his arms.

She bent down next to the plug and said, "I'm going to make this thingy stick into the wall."

Zeus laughed, "You mean the plug?" He wasn't worried because Thalia is his daughter; she can't be electrocuted. "That's not hard at all. You pick it up and push it into the wall."

The young girl rolled her eyes and sighed, "Dad. I'm going to do it with magic." She wiggled her fingers when she said magic and resumed her earlier concentration.

Slowly but surely the plug was levitating off of the ground. Thalia thrusted her hand toward the wall and the plug rushed into the socket. A distinct smell of ozone lingered in the air.

She turned to her father and grinned, "See dad! I told you! I can do magic!" Zeus smiled outwardly, but inside he frowned, _I have to leave now._

He patted her head and said, "That's awesome, Thalia. Go get your mother and brother. I have to tell them something." She ran up the stairs yelling, "Momma, Jason! Dad says come here!"

Zeus ran his fingers through his hair and stood by the door. He hears a little pitter patter on the floor and looks down. Jason is hugging his leg with tears streaming down his eyes, muttering, "Daddy." The god bent down and lifted the blonde boy onto his hip and examined his face. His lip was bleeding and a small chunk of it was missing.

Zeus frowned, "What happened, Jason?" The young boy opened his mouth to speak, but began to sob instead. Quickly changing into his Roman aspect, Zeus held Jason's chin and forced the demigod to look at him. "Jason, obey your father. Do not cry. It is a sign of weakness. How did you cut your lip?"

Jason's eyes immediately cleared up- he responded better to Jupiter than Zeus. Thalia ran back into the room and stopped in place. "Dad?" She looked confused, not recognizing the man holding her brother.

Beryl came stumbling down the stairs. She did not appear her best; her hair was scraggly mess. Her clothes were rumpled and she had a bottle of beer in her right hand while her left gripped the wall.

She glanced at the god, "Jupiter?" She attempted to straighten herself out. "What are you doing here?" She dropped the beer bottle on the floor; it cracked and the contents-mostly empty- flooded the white carpet.

Zeus glared at her, "It's Thalia's birthday; she's four."

Beryl smoothed her hair down and walked slowly toward him, "Of course she is. I knew that. So, do you want to go upstairs?" She put her hand on his arm.

He stepped away from her and questioned, "What happened to Jason's lip?"

The woman rolled her eyes and stated, "He ate a staple even though I told him not to."

Zeus' eyes widened, he placed Jason onto the floor. Switching back into his Greek form he ordered, "Thalia, take Jason and go in your room to play. Take care of him." Zeus was sure she got the subliminal message. He then addressed both of the children, "I love you both-never doubt that. Goodbye."

The children went upstairs and left the two adults alone. Beryl snook her arms around his waist and began to kiss his neck. Zeus placed his hands on her shoulders and lightly pulled her away. He looked into her eyes and noticed that they appeared glossy.

"Are you drunk?" He asked harshly, pulling away from her.

"So what if I am?" She quickly became defensive and shot back, "You're never here anymore. This is the first time I've seen you in months!" She threw her hands into the air.

"I'm a _god_." He emphasized. "You know that. I can't be here with you all of the time."

"You said I was your queen. I have _two_ of your children. Isn't that enough for you to want me?"

Zeus shook his head, "You've changed. You were never this needy before. What happened to your vibrant personality?"

Beryl became very angry. She stepped into Zeus' face and shrieked, "My 'vibrant personality' was ruined when you impregnated me! _Twice!_ You never let me do what I want. I ask you to give me eternal beauty-you say no. I beg you to let me have one measly trip to Olympus and you still say no! Why don't you just leave; all you do is ruin things. The kids always ask when you're going to be back and I always say 'soon'. Do you know how tiring that is?" She was huffing by the end of her rant. She stalked over to the door and pulled it open. "Out." She pointed to the outside.

Zeus stared at her in shock and left the house, not having any response.

* * *

It had been a year since that debacle, and Zeus was completely over it. Beryl Grace might as well of been dead to him. No one disrespects the king of the gods like she did; however, he still watches over his children by bribing the wind gods so that Hera doesn't notice any suspicious activity on his part.

Once he had reached the empire state building, Zeus changed out of his mortal disguise and flashed into Olympus. He took a deep breath. _The stench of mortals is something to be feared_ , he thought whilst walking toward the throne room. _Although, Sally Jackson smelled quite pleasant. It'll be nice to have a new conquest. I'll arrange a date with her tomorrow._ He smiled at the thought.

He flashed into his throne. Glancing around the room to see if everyone was present, he began the meeting.

"Olympians," He boomed. "We are gathered here for the monthly Olympians council. Are there any concerns that you would like to share?" He smiled invitingly.

Hermes answered, "Well, my cabin is beginning to overflow again. Not all of the demigods are mine; claim your children!" The gods groaned. Hermes complained about this at any chance he could. Didn't he understand that if all of the gods claimed their kids their cabins would be crowded too?

Hera narrowed her eyes, "I would like to know why you are nearly an hour late to his meeting." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Poseidon joined his sister in antagonizing him, "Yeah, Zeus. Where were you? I hope you weren't fraternizing with mortal women." He smirked. "We do have that pact, which you already broke. Twice."

Artemis frowned in disgust, _men are disgusting._

Aphrodite giggled, "Why are you so happy, father? Is it a mortal woman?" She quickly got out her phone and began texting. Athena raised an eyebrow and hummed. It seems like our plan is working out at an incredible rate, she thought.

"Are you cheating on me again!" Hera demanded. "This is really just insulting; I am the goddess of marriage. You are married to the goddess of marriage how can you commit adultery. It should be impossible! Yet you somehow manage to do it all of the time. Millennia after millennia. The worst part is that half of the gods on this council are your illegitimate children!" She dramatically flashed out of the room.

Apollo commented, "I can understand why she's upset, but did she really have to call us illegitimate?"

"She is not wrong," Demeter sided with Hera. "It's almost as wrong as her daughter being kidnapped by the Lord of the Dead and not being able to see the beautiful sunlight and nature for half of the year." She turned to Zeus, "Why didn't you stick up for my baby? She's your daughter too. Did you _want_ her to waste away in the underworld?"

Hephaestus grunted, "Please do not start that fight up again."

Ares gave a slight grin, "No, no. Keep it up. Family fight are always the bloodiest."

Dionysus snorted from behind his wine magazine, "As much fun as it is to watch father get yelled at. I'd rather be play pinochle with Chiron. If it's alright you with father?" Zeus gave him the go-ahead and Dionysus disappeared in a purple flash, leaving a hint of grapes behind him.

"Everyone can leave," Zeus said right before he flashed out and entered his own private chambers. Only Poseidon, Aphrodite, and Athena were left in the throne room.

Giving each other silent looks, they all agreed to meet at Leto's apartment, so that they couldn't get spied on. They had a lot of planning to do.

* * *

 **Done! Whew. Tell me what you guys think! I know on the percy jackson wiki that it says that Jupiter was more fatherly, but I made the Greek version more family oriented.**


End file.
